The Different
by Little's Fujoshi
Summary: Kematian . kata yang membuat setiap orang ketakutan. Satu kata yang mengakhiri semuanya, meninggalkan semuanya kecuali jejak keberadaan seseorang. Kyuhyun sedang sekarat dan Sungmin ingin berada disampingnya. Itu saja tidak lebih. OS/KyuMin/Yaoi ..


~oOo~

.

The Different

.

~oOo~

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyunnie

.

Author :: Veezhi

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: OneShoot

.

Genre :: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: T

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: This ff not mine but Veezhi Eonnie Mine, I just translate this ff. KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: "Aku kagum saat bagaimana seseorang menemukan cinta sejatinya di dunia yang sibuk dan dipenuhi dengan orang asing ini,"

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Cristina Aguilera ~ Hurt

Happy Reading

_Bacanya pelan-pelan, supaya bisa dimengerti ^^_

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

~oOo~

Apartemen itu masih terlihat sama saat terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya sebulan lalu. Masih terdapat tumpukan piring-piring kotor di wastafel dapur, majalah yang berserakan di sofa, lukisan yang tergantung miring dengan debu-debu yang menutupi permukaannya, Seprai yang masih tampak kusut dan salah satu pintu lemari yang masih terbuka.

Lee Sungmin perlahan mulai menyusuri keadaan Apartemen itu. Jari-jarinya menelusuri permukaan televisi, meninggalkan garis dan kurva pada permukaan televisi yang berdebu.

Sungmin melamun sambil memutar sebuah kunci ditangannya dan itu membuat sedikit suara yang memberikan sedikit hawa kehidupan di Apartemen suram itu.

"Tempat ini tidak seperti dulu yang penuh kehidupan." Pikir Sungmin datar dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berdebu. Bersandar, ia menutup matanya dan menarik nafas tapi tiba-tiba terbatuk karena menghirup oksigen yang bercampur dengan debu di apartemen itu. Semenit kemudian, Sungmin berdiri dan mulai membersihkan Apartemen itu dimulai dari mencuci piring, mengelap debu yang melapisi hampir seluruh permukaan peralat rumah tangga dan seterusnya. Penyewa apartemen ini akan tiba sekarang dan Sungmin harus melakukan yang terbaik supaya tempat ini terlihat lebih baik dan diterima oleh si penyewa baru.

Dari jendela yang telah terbuka, angin akhir musim panas bertiup. Sungmin mengelilingi ruangan, merapikan hal-hal disana-sini dan seketika menyeret kakinya kearah jendela. Sebuah pemandangan yang familiar menyapanya- satu bahwa ia telah terbiasa melihat semua ini selama satu tahun ia menghabiskan hidupnya di apartemen ini. Ada segerombolan orang di trotoar di bawah sana dengan tujuan dan pemikiran berbeda. Mereka seperti semut dari tempat Sungmin berdiri, menambrak satu sama lain, dan kadang-kadang menyentuh bahu sambil menghirup aroma mereka. Saat ia berdiri menonton orang-orang dibawah sana Sungmin samar-samar bertanya-tanya apa Kyuhyun menyukai pemandangan ini.

Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.

~oOo~

Pemikiran-pemikiran tentangnya membuat Sungmin menutup matanya sekali lagi, pikirannya melayang ke atas kenangan yang tampak begitu jauh sekarang.

"_Aku kagum saat bagaimana seseorang menemukan cinta sejatinya di dunia yang sibuk dan dipenuhi dengan orang asing ini,"_ Kata Kyuhyun saat mereka berdiri dan memandang pemandangan di bawah mereka. Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tangannya mencengkeram kaca jendela, mata melebar dan tajam. Di mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun memancarkan kombinasi yang aneh, sinisme, kecerdasan, keyakinan dan kepolosan.

Mereka bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu dibawah keadaan yang Sungmin pun sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi. Rasanya seperti sebuah foto tua , kabur di sekitar tepi dan berbercak-bercak di permukaannya. Ada beberapa bagian yang jelas seperti di Kedai Kopi sore hari, hari yang lembab dengan payung merah. Mereka seperti potongan-potongan yang hilang dari sebuah puzzle dan Sungmin sudah menyerah untuk menyusunnya lagi. Bagi Sungmin, hari pertama mereka bertemu akan selalu menjadi sebuah halaman yang layu dalam kenangan. Meskipun dalam hatinya, di sudut-sudut terdalam tersentuh oleh beberapa kenangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang tempat tersendiri karena ada beberapa hal di dalam hatinya yang selalu ia ingat dan tak akan terlupakan. Dan dalam hal yang sama, ada perasaan bahwa hatinya tidak peduli seberapa keras ia akan menyangkal.

Seperti cinta.

~oOo~

Tahun lalu ketika Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun , ia melakukannya karena kasihan dan murni persahabatan. Mereka adalah dua orang yang memulai hidup dengan siapapun kecuali mengandalkan diri mereka sendiri. Sementara Sungmin telah kehilangan keluarganya di usia muda, Kyuhyun menghabiskan hidupnya untuk mencoba menemukan keluarga yang tidak pernah ia kenal. Mereka berbagi suka duka dan kebahagian dan itu mungkin apa yang menarik dari kebersamaan mereka dalam persahabatan. Kyuhyun menyebut Sungmin sahabatnya dan Sungmin menyebut Kyuhyun teman dekatnya.

Dan sebagai teman dekat, Sungmin percaya itu menjadi kewajibannya untuk berada di samping Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkannya seperti pada tahun terakhir hidupnya. Kyuhyun menderita suatu penyakit yang tidak pernah Sungmin pahami. Penyakit itu bersubstansi dalam darah dan mempengaruhi ginjal sampai akhirnya menyebabkan kematian.

Kematian . kata yang membuat setiap orang ketakutan. Satu kata yang mengakhiri semuanya, meninggalkan semuanya kecuali jejak keberadaan seseorang. Kyuhyun sedang sekarat dan Sungmin ingin berada disampingnya. Itu saja tidak lebih.

"Aku sudah menyewa seorang perawat pribadi. Kau tidak perlu terus berada di sampingku," Kyuhyun mencoba untuk beralasan ketika Sungmin muncul dari balik pintu dengan tasnya.

"Menyewa Perawat Pribadi?. Aku masih akan berada disini walaupun kau memiliki perawat pribadi. Tidak akan ada yang mengalahkan perawatan yang diberikan seorang teman," Kata Sungmin keras kepala, dengan lembut mendorong pintu dan berjalan masuk. Kyuhyun menghela nafas jengkel sambil memperhatikan Sungmin menyimpan barang-barangnya di tempat ridur.

Ada saat-saat ketika Sungmin menyesali keputusannya tersebut. Pada hari-hari setelah dialysis darah Kyuhyun akan berlari ke toilet, muntah dan mengerang kesakitan, Sungmin akan berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk tergenggang di tangannya. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidak mendengar suara yang menghantuinya bahkan di dalam mimpinya. Setiap malam Kyuhyun akan tetap terjaga dan mempertanyakan keadaan dirinya kepada Tuhan, dan Sungmin selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Ini tidak adil," Kyuhyun pernah menangis dalam pelukan Sungmin. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar menangis tapi Sungmin telah melihat sisi lain Kyuhyun yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Sungmin hanya bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun dan menenangkannya dengan isak tangis di wajahnya.. Kyuhyun akan bergetar di dalam pelukannya, rapuh, sekarat…. Dan hilang. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan. Ia bukan dewa. Ia hanya bisa berdiri memandang Kyuhyun sedih, menawarkan kata-kata harapan dan semangat.

Ada saat-saat bahagia, ketika Kyuhyun cukup baik untuk melakukan hal-hal normal dengannya. Kadang-kadang mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang sederhana seperti menonton film di rumah dengan memakan popcorn. Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar memakannya. Ia akan melempar popcorn itu kea rah Sungmin dan mengeluarkan smirknya ketika film itu membosankan atau ketika ia merasa ingin menangis karena adegan drama dan ia terlalu ego untuk mengakuinya.

Saat hari bercuaca cerah, mereka akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota, mengambil gambar-gambar mereka. Sungmin kadang-kadang akan mengeluh karena tidak adanya warna di apartemen Kyuhyun, jadi ia menarik Kyuhyun ke sebuah toko bunga dan menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam untuk memutuskan apakah ia memilih bunga mawar atau bunga lili. Ada saat-saat ketika Kyuhyun membeli sesuatu untuknya seperti Baju, Kalung, dan barang-barang berbau pink.. hal-hal sederhana yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Caraku berterima kasih," Kyuhyun akan diam-diam berbisik di telinganya, begitu lembut bahkan Sungmin akan bertanya-tanya apakah itu memang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun atau hanya imajinasinya.

Ada saat-saat tegang ataupun damai, tapi lebih banyak kenangan menyakitkan daripada kebahagiaan namun Sungmin bisa melaluinya dengan keyakinan bahwa persahabatan tidak mengenal batas.

~oOo~

Tapi Manusia juga bisa lelah, mengeluh, mempertanyakan keputusan mereka dan menyerah… kecuali ada alasan mereka untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Apa aku bodoh, Hyukkie?" Sungmin pernah bertanya kepada Eunhyuk sahabatnya. Mereka duduk bersama di bangku kereta bawah tanah.

"Wae?" Eunhyuk bertanya, menarik keluar earphonenya dan menghadap ke arah Sungmin. "Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya dengan sengaja dan Sungmin mengangguk sambil menekan jari-jarinya di atas pahanya.

"Aku tidak bisa hanya menatapnya saat ia sakit tetapi tidak mudah juga untuk menjadi perawat pribadinya," Sungmin mengusap dahinya. " Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku mengajukan diri menjadi perawat pribadinya," Keluhnya dan mengingat tentang bagaimana ia harus membantu Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi ketika ia sudah terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, atau bagaimana ia harus memaksa Kyuhyun untuk makan ketika Kyuhyun dengan keras kepala menolak untuk makan dan masih banyak hal yang terjadi dengan keputusannya.

Euhyuk tetap terdiam, berpikir sejenak.

"Apa yang membuatmu sukarela membantu Kyuhyun?"

"Yah…" Sungmin mulai berucap, tapi ketika ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tidak ada kata yang keluar . "Karena Kyuhyun temanku?"

"Mhmm… lalu… apa dia memaksamu untuk merawatnya? Apa Kyuhyun memaksamu untuk tinggal dengannya? Mengancammu? Memohon padamu?"

Sungmin menggeleng "Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau membantunya kalau ia tidak memintamu?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran, matanya menatap penuh selidik. " Pasti ada sesuatu.. sesuatu yang lebih dari kasihan karena rasa kasihan tidak akan membawamu sejauh ini. Seharusnya itu sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari persahabatan karena meskipun persahabat kadang-kadang berlebih, tapi tidak mungkin hanya karena alasan persahabatan kau harus ikut menderita bersama temanmu yang sakit parah itu, Min.."Eunhyuk memulai, matanya mulai memancarkan keseriusan. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin… mungkin saja.. kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

~oOo~

Sungmin tidak pernah berpikir- ia juga tidak pernah percaya- bahwa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah teman terdekatnya dan meskipun Sungmin percaya bahwa ada sebuah garis memisahkan cinta dan persahabatan, ia tidak pernah salah untuk percaya bahwa perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun akan melewati batas itu. Apa lagi ia mengharapkan kisah cintanya Happy Ending . Bukan kisah cinta tragis yang melibatkan orang-orang yang mungkin akan – ahh ia tidak ingin mengatakannya.

Sungmin sedang memasak di dapur tapi juga sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tentang apakah ia akan memilih kisah Happy Ending atau menerima memulai percintaan tragis ini.

"Ming.. kau tampak gelisah," Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin sambil berdiri dari kursi di dekat jendela. Sementara Sungmin mempersiapkan makan malam, Kyuhyun menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dari jendela apartemennya.

"Gwaenchana.. aku hanya kelelahan," Kata Sungmin dan berbalik untuk melihat Kyuhyun. " Kenapa kau terus menatap keluar jendela? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu dan duduk di salah satu kursi makan sambil tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

"Itu aku masih kagum pada bagaimana seseorang menemukan cinta sejatinya di dunia yang sibuk ini dan dipenuhi dengan orang asing ini," Ujarnya.

Sungmin menyeringai sambil terus memotong sayur di tangannya. "Kau seperti seorang pecandu drama," Sungmin berkomentar dan tanpa disadari pisau tergelincir dari pegangannya dan menggores ibu jarinya. Sungmin meringis dan langsung menyambar Tisseu untuk membersihkan darah yang merembes keluar.

"Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya dalam sekejap, mengambil tangannya yang berdarah. " Kau seharusnya berhati-hati."

"Aku sudah berhati-hati," bentak Sungmin dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. " Ini hanya luka ringan dan ini tidak akan membunuhku, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak rapuh, tidak sakit parah, aku tidak…" Sungmin berhenti berucap.

Ia terengah-engah." ..Aku tidak sepertimu," Lanjut Sungmin dan tiba-tiba ia menyesali ucapannya itu ketika melihat raut kesedihan di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan, berjalan menjauhi sosok Sungmin.

"Mianhae," gumamnya.

Sungmin merutuk ketika menyadari mengapa ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia menyalahkan rasa lelahnya, menyalahkan Mood Swingnya, dan menyalahkan Eunhyuk karena kata-kata bodohnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa yang membuatnya semakin kacau adalah fakta posisi Kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat dengannya, aroma tubuh Kyuhyun, dan perasaannya saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya, itu membuatnya gila. Perlakuan Sungmin tadi adalah cara Sungmin untuk menutupi keresahannya dan mempertahankan dirinya supaya tidak melampaui garis antara cinta dan persahabatan. Ia ingin tetap percayai dirinya peduli dengan Kyuhyun masih bisa dikategorikan ke dalam persahabatan dan bukan cinta. Masih ada perbedaan dan Sungmin masih ingin mempertahankannya.

Walaupun ia gagal.

"Mianhae," Gumam Sungmin malam itu saat ia membantu Kyuhyun mandi, menggosok punggungnya lembut dengan sabun. " Aku tidak bermaksud mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku hanya.."

"Jangan," kata Kyuhyun. " Jangan meminta maaf. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Kau telah melakukan banyak hal untukku," Kyuhyun beralasan, tersenyum dan memainkan gelembung busa di tangannya. " Permintaan maaf ini adalah permintaan maaf terakhir yang aku ingin dengar darimu."

Sungmin mengangguk dan mencium bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun lembut, perlahan-lahan Sungmin menyerah pada kata hatinya yang mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia memang telah jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan teman dekatnya. Dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki banyak waktu, seseorang yang tidak memiliki keromantisan dalam berhubungan, seseorang yang mungkin akan hilang dalam sekejap mata. Cinta memang adalah emosi paling aneh dan paling kejam. Muncul dalam keanehan, kadang-kadang terlalu dini, kadang-kadang terlambat. Kadang-kadang ia datang dengan peringatan dan kadang-kadang tanpa peringatan, ia datang di saat-saat yang paling tidak terduga seperti cuaca buruk yang tidak bisa diperkirakan.

Malam itu, Sungmin menyerah pada kegilaan universal yang mengaburkan sedikit perbedaan antara teman dan kekasih, antara sentuhan yang memabukkan dan belaian kasih, antara mencium dan ciuman… antara ada dan hidup.

~oOo~

Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengaku pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengannya. Ia tidak pernah mengucapkannya dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyatakannya juga. Tapi di dalam pikirannya, Sungmin yakin mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama satu sama lain. Kita tidak pernah harus membutuhkan kata-kata untuk mengetahui perasaan seseorang. Perasaan itu jelas dari cara Kyuhyun yang akan meringkuk di dadanya dan Sungmin akan dengan penuh kasih membelai punggungnya, dari cekikikan mereka di bawah selimut, dari saat-saat menyenangkan di bak mandi dan dari cara Sungmin yang selalu berada di samping Kyuhyun di saat-saat menyakitkan. Untuk berapa orang mungkin terlihat itu hal yang biasa.

Sungmin menyentuh Kyuhyun dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan sebelumnya, memegang Kyuhyun dengan kelembutan yang sama seperti sebelumnya dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dengan cara ia tersenyum seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi ada perbedaan. Semuanya sedikit lebih lembut dan penuh cinta. Ini adalah perbedaan yang hanya mereka yang tahu dan dengan orang yang mengerti perasaan mereka.

Sungmin menjadi frustasi dan kadang-kadang lelah untuk mengatasi hatinya yang bekerja tidak seperti pikirannya.

Karena pikiran adalah semua yang rasional dan terbatas pada alasan duniawi sedangkan hati dengan cara yang berbeda, memberikan kekuatan ketika pikiran berteriak untuk sesuatu dan memungkinkan setiap orang untuk mencapai mukjizat itu. Pikiran adalah letak hal-hal yang indah yang terus berkembang, perbedaan yang buram dan terang. dan di dalam hati cinta bekerja penuh misteri sihir dan letaknya kenangan hidup serta moment yang abadi.

Ya, Kyuhyun akan tetap hidup dalam hati Sungmin dan potongan kenangan egois yang ia miliki.

~oOo~

Sungmin menarik diri dari lamunannya ketika bel pintu berbunyi. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu dan menyapa penyewa baru apartemennya. Sungmin menunjukkan apartemennya, menjelaskan hal-hal yang berada di apartemennya dan meminta maaf bahwa ia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk benar-benar membersihkan seluruh apartemennya.

'_Aku membutukan beberapa waktu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih itu,'_ Ucap sosok kasap mata tersebut.

"Anda akan menemukan bahwa apartement ini sangat nyaman untuk ditempati," Sungmin memperkenalkan semuanya kepenyewa baru tersebut, menjelaskan bagaimana alat-alat itu bekerja. Dan mereka berhenti di depan jendela yang sering Kyuhyun tempati. " Dari sini kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah," Ucap Sungmin dan penyewa itu tersenyum, tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Sungmin.

Sungmin melemparkan senyum tulus kea rah sosok tak kasap mata di sebelah kirinya dan mengingatkan penyewa baru itu untuk menyurus apartement ini dengan baik.

Sungmin masih tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan ia masih menolak untuk mengingat kejelasan hari itu ketika ia kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya. Tapi itu bukan hal buruk karena Sungmin percaya bahwa awal dan akhir tidak benar-benar membuat perbedaan. Itu adalah interval yang memisahkan awal dari akhir yang penting. Hal dalam interval bahwa cerita cinta yang indah diabadikan dengan hati yang bekerja bagaikan sihir dengan orang-orang yang percaya di dalamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin sudah berjalan-jalan di luar apartemen, menatap jendela apartemen dan kemudian menjadi salah satu dari kerumunan yang Kyuhyun sering tonton dari atas sana. Saat ia menabrak orang lain, menyentuh bahunya, ia menghirup aroma manis parfum orang yang ditambraknya. Sungmin akhirnya mengerti alasan mengapa kerumunan itu mempesona Kyuhyun. Ini pengingat dari hubungan yang tidak banyak orang mengerti, pengingat perbedaan yang merinci dari teman dan kekasih. Setelah hubungan dibuat, tidak peduli seberapa sempurna satu campuran dalam kerumunan itu, tidak peduli berapa banyak berbagai wajah yang sama dan jenis aroma yang sama, tapi akan selalu ada satu orang khusus yang akan dapat menentukanmu, hanya karena ia mencintaimu.

Itu akan selalu membuat dunia berbeda..

~End~


End file.
